The Collector
The Collector is a Deathless Blademaster featured in the Blade Masters update for Infinity Blade III. He can first be found in the Crevasse, and after being defeated he may reappear in any other location outside of a Deathless Quest. It is said he relishes collecting rare and powerful weapons, hence his name. Combat Each time the player fights the Collector it is advised to use a powerful weapon. He will use his rare weapon to duel the player, and if the player wins, he will kneel down and give them his rare weapon. However, if they lose, the player will lose their weapon to him. Similar to the Deathless Mode mechanic, the lost weapon can only be recovered by defeating the Collector. The first time he is battled, his level will be 500 and it will grow exponentially each time he is defeated. If he prevails, however, he will return to the last level he was defeated at. The Collector's fighting style depends on the weapon he wields. Generally, the weapons he wields do not have an element attack, with the exception of the Dragoor Blade (among others), meaning that if the player is unfamiliar with his attack pattern, they can use a light weapon's omni-directional shield block to learn his attack pattern. The Collector's attack power is based on the stats and attributes of the weapon he equips. Therefore, his attack power will not grow significantly from the first duel against him. This also means that if the player loses a powerful weapon to him, his attack power will increase massively, but if they lose a weak weapon to him his damage will plummet significantly in turn. This means the player can choose between a high-risk high-reward setup where they use a powerful weapon, or opt for a weaker weapon for safety, but with the trade-off of a more difficult initial fight. Rewards *Level 4: Lost Axe of Galath *Level 5: Blade of Eradoom *Level 6: The Subtle Knife *Level 7: Orci *Level 8: Spear of Teth *Level 9: Dragoor Blade *Level 10: Torren's Legacy *Level 10: Balak The Collector may still be encountered after the player has obtained all his weapons. He will still fight them with one of his rare weapons and run the same risk of losing their equipped weapon, but instead of giving his weapon when defeated, he will surrender either a maxed elemental attack gem or a maxed stat gem. Each time the player encounters him, his level will be 5000 higher. Trivia *The Collector is currently the only titan in Infinity Blade III who can fight using the attack patterns of multiple titan classes. When wielding weapons that can be used by Siris, he uses the Regular (male) titan fighting class. When wielding weapons that can be used by Isa, however, he uses the Regular Female titan fighting class, despite presumably being male. *The Collector is more likely to be found indoors. * The weapons on The Collector's back consist of light weapons such as Kurganic, Starsh, and Odnal. * If the Infinity Blade 3 app is closed during or after the fight with the Collector, an Iron Guard will appear in the same place. *The Collector's reaction towards the player refusing his challenge depends on the number of weapon he possesses. If he has more than 6 weapons, he will be angry. However, if he has 6 weapons or less, he will bow respectfully to the player. *When The Collector gives the player the Subtle Knife, he will still hold it like it's the size of a normal weapon. BladeMasters2.jpg Collector.jpg DefeatedColllector.jpg|The Collector defeated Lostaxeofgalathrecived.jpg|The Collector giving Siris the Lost Axe of Galath collectordying.jpg Collector.png Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Deathless Category:IB3 1.3 Category:Regular enemies Category:Deathless Blademasters